The Unexpected Helper- The Hobbit 2
by CarolinaCaliforniagirl
Summary: Different twist on what happens when the Dwarves are captured in Mirkwood. The Hobbit 2


LOTR-HOBBIT STORY

the unexpected helper

Summery- Thorin and the dwarves are captured in Mirkwood on their journey like in the movie The Hobbit. only the way they escape is different.

This is my first Fanfic so sorry if its bad! but if you did like something please let me know

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thorin was furious. Who does that elf think he is!The Mirkwood king had not only been cold and aloof when they first met but had insulted ht mission that the Dwarves held so dear. Right before the dwarves were taken to the dungeon, they saw a little elfling run up. He had light blond hair and the bluest eyes the Dwarves have ever seen. They watched as the little one ran up to the king with his stuffed bear in his arm.

"Ada can you play with me?" he asked with eyes that held so much hope.

Unfortunately the Elfking felt no love for his son. After his wife died, every time he looked at his son he was reminded of her. The blond gold in his hair unlike his silver blond hair, the way his eyes and smile could light up the entire room as well as his contagious laugh were all reminders of what he lost. Today exactly 5 years ago his wife had been brutally killed by Orcs and after that meeting with the Dwarves, to say he was in a bad mood was putting it lightly. Legolas looked up at his father and cringed as he saw how cold his fathers eyes had become.

"No Legolas I am busy!" he heard his father say.

"You always say that." Legolas mummered.

The air suddenly around them seemed to freeze. Thranduil spoke softly and everyone could hear what he said next.

"Thats because I am. When you are king of Mirkwood then you will understand but as of now listen to what I say. Now leave." and with that Legolas quickly scampered out, his eyes full of tears.

Thorn was shocked at this display. It was one thing to treat strangers like that but to your own blood…. it was unthinkable. Soon after Thranduil gave the signal and all the dwarves were locked in the Dungeon.

Hours past but nothing seemed to change for the dwarves. As much as they hatted to admit it they were starting to lose faith in the mission they are on. Then suddenly a female elf with long red hair and striking green eyes appeared. Thorin suddenly remembered who she was. She was the elf who Kili liked and she seemed to reciprocate those feelings. Tauriel was here name, Thorin remembered. Tuareg quickly looked around before she unlocked the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Thorin asked her.

"Just because I work for my king does not mean I always agree with what he does." She stated back to him.

Thorin was shocked at her her answer, just nodded and gestured for her to lead the way out. While the Dwarves were escaping things were going quite well for them. They had not run into anyone and were already halfway to the cellars. As they continued on their way they heard footsteps. Before they could even hide they saw that little elfilng again. HIs eyes were red and puffy now as well as he had a runny nose.

"Legolas what are you doing here?" Tauriel asked

"I just want someone to play with me." He replied in a small voice gripping the little stuffed bear in his arms even harder.

"Come here." she said and Legolas ran into her arms and started crying again. Tauriel thought quickly as she didn't want to leave Legolas but needed to get these Dwarves out of the palace fast.

"Legolas do you want to play a game of hide-n-go seek?" she said with a smile of her face.

"What!" shouted Thorin

"Yes!" Legolas face lit up and he began to jump up and down in joy

Tauriel glared at Thorin as if to say "Do you really want to make Legolas cry?"

"Now Legolas." she continued "The guards are it so we need to be very sneaky and pass them okay?"

Legolas nodded his head up and down and his smile widened. They continued on their journey to the cellars with Legolas holding Tauriel`s hand. The Dwarves, though they will never admit it, thought Legolas was cute and humorous sneaking around. With the hand Tauriel was not holding, Legolas had it over his mouth and was tiptoeing though the halls. They reached the Cellar five minutes later.

"Thorin get all out the Dwarves into these empty kegs quickly." she hurriedly got all of the barrels ready and then continued. "We will get into the barrels and the river will take us out of here."

"Us." the Dwarves asked

"Yes, I am going with you." she said looking over at Kili and smiling.

"I help too!" Legolas quickly said after Tauriel

"Hum…." Tauriel started. She needed a way to convince Legolas he couldn`t come with them quickly. "Well because you have been so brave I as going to have you cover for us but if your to scared to I completely understand."

"I am a brave elf!" Legolas said puffing out his chest. "I cover for you!" Legolas then quickly ran off.

Tauriel looked once more at the Dwarves and when the Dwarves were ready she opened the trap door and their journey began once again.

The End


End file.
